


plus ça change

by yonderdarling



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Time War Angst, briefly, idk - Freeform, porn written by virgins, slightly questionable consent in the first like three minutes, the doctor has been married far too many times, where did that come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderdarling/pseuds/yonderdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why wouldn't Missy want to shag River, to prove a point, about the friend inside the enemy, or the enemy inside the friend. Or something. And why wouldn't the Doctor want to get in on that action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plus ça change

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ilana, I tried.

River heard footsteps behind her, and knew. She leant against the railing, feeling the cool breeze blow past her and into the crumbled marble caves and ruins below.

"10,000 years of history gone," she said. "What a waste. Blown to pieces because the Revkabs decided this planet should be theirs in the past, present and future. I know, I know-" someone leant against the railing beside her, but she kept looking down into the white and pink stones, the subtle carvings lost forever. "We can go back and visit whenever we want. But not everyone. And yes, I know, i know, the universities all have their records and scans. But they still destroyed all that ancient culture. Thank you," she added. "For trying to save them. I know Time Lords don't usually go in for archaeology."

There was the sound of someone kicking a pebble over the edge - River watched its arc. It hit the remnants of an archway, the crack echoed around the caverns, and a decidedly female voice said, "Time Lady, if you wouldn't mind."

River turned, open-mouthed, to see a very attractive woman with pale skin, dark hair and purple Victorian-inspired outfit posing against the rail, giving her a look up and down.

"River," she said finally, finishing her appraisal and smiling with red-lipsticked lips.

"That's, uh," said River, swallowing dryly. "That's new." She felt herself chest growing warm, flushing, as if she was 50 years old again and meeting the Doctor on one of their early dates. "That's interesting. Very - interesting."

"I didn't think you'd notice," said the woman.

"Turn around Doctor, let me see you, this is incredible," said River. "When did this happen?"

A bemused expression on her face, the Doctor gave a slow spin while River stared.

"A while back," she said, finishing her turn and standing with one hand on her shapely hips. "I thought-"

"Oh no," River reached out and toyed with the black buttons on the front of the Doctor's coat, tapped her nail against the hard material. "This is excellent. This is really good. You're just full of surprises." She ran her hand across the black lace on her seams.

"Well, then. Glad you like it," the Doctor said, taking a deep breath and finding her feet, metaphorically speaking. She gave River a sharp-toothed smile that skipped the higher-functioning parts of River's brain, and then the Doctor made a theatrical thinking face. "Well, if it's all new for you, we should probably-"

Oh River _liked_ this one. River reached out, grabbed the Doctor by the lapels and kissed her. The Doctor made an alarmed noise, then sighed, leaning into the kiss and sliding her hands around River's waist. She ran her tongue over River's lower lip.

For the first time she was shorter than River, and River enjoyed tilting the smaller woman's head up, running her fingers down her jawline and throat, feeling the familiar double-thrum of her two pulses. The Doctor slipped her lips across to River's earlobe and teased it with her teeth, moved one hand up into her mass of curly hair.

"I really like this," the Doctor murmured, taking a handful and tugging, almost to the point of pain - which was kind of un-Doctorlike, but River found herself liking it, felt the heat climbing from her chest to her face, going lower. The Doctor kissed down River's neck, brushed her hands down her breasts -

"Missy!" came the shout. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

The Doctor stopped sucking on River's collarbone; they both turned to face her slightly-flustered, mostly-annoyed looking former self.

"You're calling me Missy now?" River asked, bemused. "That's cute. Don't do it.'

"No," said the Doctor, pointing at his female self, as she slipped her hands down and pulled River's hips against her own, squeezing her ass in the process. "I'm talking to Missy."

"She isn't you?" River took a big step back, shook herself, skin buzzing. "She's got two hearts!" Rather redundantly, she pointed.

"He's not the only one, dear," drawled the woman, fixing a lock of hair that had gone out of place.

"Short for Mistress," said the Doctor, answering River's next question. "As in -"

"Oh. _Oh_ ," said River. "As in the Master?'

The Mistress was doing the same hungry smile as before, just directed at the Doctor. River felt that heat rising again, took a deep breath and controlled herself. Well, tried to.

"So, the Mistress, your on-again, off-again murderous ex-something?"

"Schroedinger's relationship," Missy said. "It's dead right up until it isn't. It's always going on, unless it's not. And something about a cat being out of the bag, I had a really clever analogy worked out…"

"You told her about me?" River said. "But you didn't mention to _me_ that she's alive, you're not the last of your species anymore, that - is Gallifrey back now, too?"

Missy sauntered over to the Doctor, her heels clicking on the marble floor, echoing through the vast space. She patted River's husband on his shoulder, then on the face. "He gets so _shameful_. Chill out, man, it's not the first time your wife's tried to shag me-"

"I _never_ ," said River.

"He's had other wives," Missy snapped. "Other husbands, too."

"Yes but I was _there_ all the other times," the Doctor said grumpily, which was one of the top 20 most arousing things River had heard this regeneration say.

Missy winked theatrically at River from behind the Doctor's back.

Logically River was very much aware of the cold hard facts - the Master, now Mistress, was one of the most successful and unpunished mass murderers in history. He - they, she automatically corrected - were also one of the great constants and well, loves of the Doctor's life. Finally, River had learnt not to voice this thought aloud, that the Master, in her opinion, was also one of the Doctor's greatest abusers.

Not logically, River was thinking about Missy's teeth on her neck, Missy's fingers on her skin, and liking it.

"My dear Doctor," said Missy, circling back to River, who watched the Doctor's adams apple bob up and down. "The more things change. The more things stay…"

Missy wound one finger around one of River's curls, rested her free hand on River's waist; felt her heart thudding and grinned. There was a strange staring contest going on between the Doctor and the Mistress, and River didn't like feeling like either a pawn in some great cosmic chess game they were playing, or ignored. At that, she tilted her head and ran her lips down Missy's jugular. The Time Lady gasped. Good.

Missy moved fast, spun, caught River's mouth with her own and nipped at her bottom lip. Her hand once again found its way into her hair, tugged experimentally.

Hearing footsteps again, River pulled away from Missy to see the Doctor striding away, straight-backed. She took a few steps after him, stuttered to a stop.

"Where are you going?" she yelled, and Missy huffed. "You're just going to _leave_ me with _her_?"

"Rude," came the comment.

"I'm going to the TARDIS," the Doctor called back.

"Oh," said River.

" _Oh_ ," said Missy, in a decidedly different tone. "Goody. Come on." She looped an arm around River's waist, began propelling her forward.

"Where are we going?"

"The TARDIS, of course," said Missy, dropping her hand down River's back again. "Oh, this takes me back."

 

*** * ***

 

Once in the familiar confines of the ship, Missy whirled and pounced on River, slamming her against the doors. She kissed her fiercely, gripping at River's forearms, nails biting into the skin. The TARDIS lurched as the Doctor took them into space. River was more focused on Missy's hand moving across her chest to palm her breast. Missy chuckled lowly into River's mouth as she felt River's nipples hardening at her touch.

Another hand on her face, and Missy pulled away. The Doctor leant in to kiss River, his touch familiar but just as thrilling to her jumping heart and burning skin. The Doctor was gentle, careful of the swelling Missy's ministrations had already left - probably from personal experience - stroking at her face. River leant against the Doctor and kissed down his neck, feeling his pulses leaping.

Missy moved behind her, untucking River's shirt and reaching up to unhook her bra. Her cool fingers pinched at River's nipples and River whimpered into the Doctor's mouth; both Time Lords laughed, and the Doctor sucked at River's lower lip, less gentle, humming as River moaned. He turned his attention to River's neck, her jaw, her ear, moved his hands under her skirt, skimmed them along her stomach and up to her breasts.

"Doctor," she heard Missy say, the Time Lady reaching a hand over River's shoulder. The Doctor sucked two of Missy's fingers into his mouth, kept rubbing at River, sending shocks of warmth radiating through her body.

Almost too fast, Missy was slipping her hands into River's pants and underwear, hands already wet from the Doctor's mouth. Missy started fast, and by the third or fourth stroke across River's clit, River's hips bucked forwards, flush against the Doctor's except for Missy's hand. She felt he was hard, her attention stolen back as Missy rubbed small circles on the nub of flesh, laughing at every gasp she pulled from River's mouth.

Wanting to give back, River ran her hand down the front of the Doctor's trousers, groaned when he moved her hand away to bite at her neck. She bucked again when Missy's other hand moved inside her, curling her fingers inside River's slick, hot centre.

The Doctor ducked down, pulling at River's shirt, and laved his tongue across her breasts, tasting her sweat. Between his wet tongue and Missy's fingers, feeling their weight against her, River was soon gasping, head thrown back.

Missy increased the pressure of her fingers on her clit, almost to the point of pain. River found herself gripping the Doctor's hair and shamelessly grinding back on Missy's fingers, pushing herself and Missy back against the TARDIS doors. The Doctor surged back up to kiss her again, this time hard and painful and wonderful, still kneading at her breasts. River came fast and hard, biting the Doctor's lip. He held her up as she shook, head resting on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor," purred Missy, pulling away from River and leaving the Doctor to take all of her weight.

The Doctor took Missy's wrist, sucked her fingers into his mouth again, licking them clean of River's taste. Missy grabbed the Doctor's nape and dragged him down into a kiss that made River feel tight and hot again, despite her still-trembling thighs.

The Doctor pulled away from Missy, paused to let the Time Lady kiss the tip of his nose - okay, weird.

"Bedroom," he said in a low voice.

Missy pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, nodded.

River trailed after the Time Lords through the TARDIS halls. Missy unbuttoned her coat along the way, left that strewn along the floor; the Doctor did the same with his jacket. Feeling underdressed and overstimulated in comparison, River went straight for Missy once they were in the bedroom, hands going to the cameo brooch at Missy's throat.

"Nuh-uh," said the Time Lady, holding up a hand.

The Doctor spun River around and began to divest her of her layers properly, as she did so for him. Missy removed the brooch and put it carefully on a shelf.

Topless, River turned back to Missy, grabbed her shirt and pulled it open, sending all the little mother-of-pearl buttons flying. She must have made some noise, because Missy chuckled. Missy's breasts, full and flushing pink, were pressed up by a delicately embroidered corset. Hands fumbling as she pulled Missy's shirt off properly, River turned her around and began to pull at the long laces.

As she worked at this, the Doctor unbuttoned Missy's purple skirt, which pooled at their feet. He divested her of her petticoats and put those to one side, revealing Missy's stockings and garter set.

"Okay," River said slowly.

The Doctor ran his fingers along Missy's garter straps, dipped his fingers into the tops of her dark purple stockings. River mouthed down Missy's neck as she worked at the corset lacings, was distracted by the Doctor sitting heavily on the bed, watching them intently.

"What are you doing?" River asked. "Give me a hand."

"Oh, no," said the Doctor. "I always have to do that. This time, I want to watch."

Missy laughed again - it really couldn't be called a giggle, there were far too many teeth for that - and River resumed pulling at the lacing, watching the Doctor palm himself through his trousers. Her hard nipples brushed against Missy's back as she worked away at the corset. The Doctor finished undressing himself, his cock flushed red and bobbing up near his stomach.

River finally got the corset undone, threw it aside, ran her palms down Missy's torso and grasped her hips, pulling them against her own. She tried the move Missy had used on her, experimentally tweaking the Time Lady's nipples. Missy purred again, turned so they were chest to chest. River's heart pounded. Missy cupped River's jaw, held her head still, smiled like a cat. With her free hand, she ran one finger slowly along River's dripping slit.

"Get those trousers off, they're ridiculous," she said finally. "And, my dear Doctor-"

She moved again, turning her back on River, put one foot up on the bed beside the Doctor. He kissed and sucked at her inner thigh, just above her stockings as he deftly unlaced her boots. River stumbled out of her trousers, wanting to watch.

The Doctor pressed his open mouth against Missy's silky underwear, ran his tongue along the already-damp fabric. Missy whimpered, hands winding through his hair. With practised motions, the Doctor unhooked Missy's stockings and helped her out of them; her garter belt and underwear followed. Missy bent to kiss the Doctor, licking her taste off his mouth. River watched the pink flesh between Missy's thighs, felt her own fingers run down to her clit unbidden.

"I want her," she heard herself saying to the Doctor, who was carefully unpinning Missy's hair, running his fingers through the thick, dark locks as Missy kissed his face and neck, stroked his cock with loose, practised motions.

River gripped at Missy's hips again, hard enough to bruise, and Missy pushed back to grind against River.

"Say please," Missy said, still kissing and touching the Doctor like she had all day, her hair uncoiling and spilling over her back and shoulders.

"P-please," said River, and this time it was the Doctor who laughed.

Missy stood, the Doctor's mouth pressed between her breasts, kissed the top of his head.

"Let's see what this wife of yours can do," she said, and sat on the bed, flopped onto her back, skin wonderfully pale against the navy bedspread.

River knelt, parted the Time Lady's thighs - she glanced up at the Doctor, saw the open, hungry look on his face and smiled up at him. He leant down to kiss River gently, ran his thumb over her lower lip, then moved back up Missy's body, sucked at her nipples as Missy gasped.

Missy drew in a deeper breath as River ran her tongue along her dripping folds, shifted so her feet were resting on River's back. River rubbed at her own clit as she licked down into Missy's burning wetness, smiling as Missy twitched, gripped at the blankets. River flicked her tongue against Missy's clit, took a brief break to suck a purple bruise into Missy's thigh alongside one the Doctor had left.

"Hurry up," Missy demanded, digging in her heels, and River moved back to Missy's cunt, sucking the other woman's clit into her mouth.

Missy's hips bucked and she grabbed River's hair, twisted a hand through her curls. River lapped at Missy's clit, enjoying the tiny noises coming from the Time Lady. Missy managed to hit the mattress with her fist, unable to make a proper complaint as the Doctor had started to kiss her again. River was close to coming herself, on the heels of her last orgasm, fingers on her own clit, but didn't want to get there before Missy.

Missy presumably agreed, because her other hand twisted into River's hair, holding her firm. River shifted, knees aching, pressed her mouth closer and fucked Missy with her tongue. Missy twitched, her body arched, broke away from the Doctor so she could gasp for air, ask for more.

River swirled her tongue around Missy's clit, usually her best finishing move, but Missy still pressed her feet into her back, continued to moan and murmur.

Desperate to be filled herself, River slid her fingers into her own cunt - the thought had barely crossed her mind when she felt the Doctor move off the bed, move up behind her and take her hips. River moaned against Missy's core as the Doctor guided her onto his cock. Missy chuckled, a noise that lost some of its superiority when River continued her ministrations and she made a needy, high-pitched whine. The Doctor slowly moved in and out of River, far too slow to truly make a difference, but one of Missy's hands left River's hair. The Doctor kept one hand on River's waist; out of the corner of her eye, River saw the Doctor and the Mistress lace their fingers together over their bodies.

Missy lifted her hips, the Doctor's pace increased but not fast enough for River, who slipped her teeth over Missy's clit - Missy hissed in pleasure. River repeated the action and Missy's hips bucked. River seized Missy's thighs, dug her nails in and laved her tongue over Missy's clit one last time, driving Missy gasping, sweating and swearing, over the edge.

River wiped her mouth on Missy's thigh, drove herself back onto the Doctor's cock, pressed desperately at her own clit, needing to get off but-

"Doctor, please," she said. "You utter bastard - oh - "

The Doctor's pace increased, pushing River up against the edge of the bed. She rubbed at herself desperately, fingers slick and hot, so close when Missy shifted on the bed.

Missy recovered fast and sat up, moisture beading on her breasts. "Get her up, Doctor," she said. "There's no show up here."

The Doctor pulled out of River, who whined. He helped pull herself up on the bed and River rolled over, grateful that the pressure on her knees had abated.

The Doctor settled between her legs, ran his familiar fingers down her torso, kissed the point between her breasts, bit softly at the flesh.

"Hurry up," River mumbled, stroking her hands down his back, pressing her palms against his shoulders.

The Doctor sat up. "Hello," he said with a grin, taking in her dishevelled appearance.

River pulled a face at him, trying to reclaim what she had left of her dignity.

"Go on, Doctor," Missy purred, above River's head and out of sight. In the back of River's mind, she wondered what the Time Lady's expression was.

The Doctor took a few more minutes to run his hands down River's body, along her legs and kiss her again. River nudged him in the back with one of her feet, lifted her hips again. The Doctor stroked her swollen clit as he entered her, leant forward and pressed his face against River's neck.

River wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close and groaning at each thrust. The Doctor moved his slim fingers against her clit with every stroke, massaged at her breasts with his free hand. Tightness quickly built in River's abdomen.

"Doctor," she managed to gasp, pulling him closer.

The Doctor licked at the sweat on her neck and she felt herself moaning. Her cunt throbbed when she realised the slick noises in the hot room weren't just hers and the Doctor's bodies, but Missy getting herself off again watching them.

The Doctor's speed went from teasing to _almost_ enough, not _quite_ , River pulling at his hips so he sped up again, burying himself in her. River's thighs shook, her head curling back. The orgasm ripped into her, tearing cries from her throat. The Doctor fucked her through the aftershocks, breath against her neck, his fingers pressing down on her clit - River came again, surprising herself, shaking, mouth dry and thighs slick. The Doctor rolled off her.

"You didn't," she gasped, realising as the Doctor leant over and kissed her messily.

"It's okay," he panted, voice rough. He ran his hand down one of her thighs, softly, smiling gently at her.

Missy finally came into River's line of sight, face tinged pink. The Doctor rolled over, sat up. Missy and he met in the middle, kissing each other deeply. Missy bit at the Doctor's lips, moving him into the centre of the bed. She straddled him, guided herself down onto his cock, her body rolling with pleasure. River watched the Doctor's hands run up Missy's thighs, revelling in the strange pleasure of watching her husband get off. They were rougher from the get-go, the Doctor's fingers digging into Missy's hips as she raked her nails down his back, bit into his shoulder.

The Doctor was already on edge after River, and Missy had brought herself to the brink. It didn't take long. The Doctor pressed his face into Missy's chest, moved up to whisper something in Missy's ear. After a few more hard thrusts, Missy's head lolled back and she came with a shout. The Doctor did too, groaning and dropping his head to rest on Missy's clavicle.

The Time Lords breathed heavily for a moment. Missy straightened up, brushed the Doctor's hair back from his face. She kissed the Doctor as she carefully got off his lap.

The Doctor flopped back next to River, nosed at the corner of her jaw. River turned to face him. The mattress dipped, shifted as Missy got off it, collected the Doctor's shirt from the tangle of clothes on the floor - which could also be called 'underwear through the ages' - and put it on. She nodded to the Doctor and River, and sauntered out of the room. Hot, sweaty, sore, River's eyes shut for a moment.

"Come on, not like that," the Doctor said, touching her shoulder.

The Doctor got into the bed properly, held up the blankets so River could move in beside her husband. She leant against him, enjoying the sound of his double heartbeat and the ache between her thighs. The Doctor pressed his face against her hair.

"Where's Missy gone?" River asked lazily.

"She's a Time Lady now," the Doctor began, and ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm a Time Lord. We're both full Gallifreyans. Something could happen if we're not careful. Usually we're more careful than that. You caught her on a really forward day."

"I'm glad," said River, tilting her head up and brushing her lips against the Doctor's. She felt her eyelids growing heavy again.

 

*** * ***

 

Missy returned a few minutes later, freshly showered and holding a damn cloth. She crawled into bed, handed this to the Doctor. He gently wiped at River's forehead and hands.

"Let me see your back," said Missy.

The Doctor rolled over obligingly, careful not to jostle his wife, feeling the familiar sting of Missy's nails on his back from earlier.

"You're only bleeding a bit," Missy ran a finger down his back.

The Doctor watched her suck the red liquid off her fingertip, tried to ignore the dark stab of pleasure he felt. She raised her eyebrows.

"On your stomach," she said, looking at him. 

The Doctor obeyed. Missy took the cloth, dabbed it carefully over the red lines and scratches along his back and shoulders. The Doctor tried to keep still, kept his face impassive. 

"You're fine," she said finally, dropping the cloth on the floor and rolling onto her back. She sighed happily, stretched. "I like her."

The Doctor turned back over, carefully looped his arm around River's waist, stroked her hair back again. She shifted, but didn't wake up.

"Shame she's an archaeologist," Missy added.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, then cleared his throat. "You okay?"

Missy turned to look at him across the pillows, meeting his gaze steadily, though the effect was marred by her tangled mess of hair.

"Same as always, dear," she said finally. "You didn't tell her Gallifrey was back."

"Are you planning on sticking around?" the Doctor asked.

"Not good, keeping secrets from your wife of all people."

"Well. Some things never change. Are you sticking around this time?"

"We'll see," said Missy, taking his free hand. "I might. I mean, it's not like we're being compelled to have sex."

"That would be so weird," said the Doctor.

"So weird."

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
